The present invention relates generally to optical toys and art.
Overlapping cellophane has been applied to create famous art work called “polages”. “Polage” art sandwiches layered cellophane between polarizing filters, uses a light source and works by transmission, creating vibrant colors when the sandwiched cellophane is exposed to the light source. Optical properties are otherwise rarely if ever used in art or toys, despite the beautiful effects that can be obtained. Needs exist for methods and kits for creating art that takes advantage of optical properties of materials. Needs exist for toys that take advantage of optical properties of materials.